Genghis Invasion
by xegil
Summary: The Genghis Gambit: To intentionally create a common enemy so as to unite warring factions. based on the Architects of Fear episode of Outer Limits. DEAD.
1. prologue

Between 1947 and 1991, the US and Russia were in a state of Cold War. Nuclear devastation was a very likely outcome, and, if it were to happen, would utterly annihilate humanity. As a result of the cold war, the US began heavy and extreme research into technology with military applications.

At Nellis air force base, or as it is more popularly known, Area 51, a group of Scientists researching military technology for the US made several breakthroughs.

A group of physicists discovered how to make a hand-held energy weapon through the use of plasma research. As part of the ORION project, the group also created a disc shaped aircraft that could use micro nuclear explosions to propel itself into outer space. They also created a cannon that shot a small nuclear missile that would cause a small, but very significant, nuclear blast.

A group of plastic surgeons, who at the time took part in human experimentation, discovered a surgery that allowed them to drastically change a human being. The surgery was to be used as a terror tactic, in which a soldier would be converted into a monstrous figure, scaring enemy combatants.

Due to the US government's extreme paranoia of any important technology falling into the wrong hands, the scientists research was made so secretive that only the scientists themselves knew the existence of the technology they made.

Dr. Allen Leighton, a married man with a son on the way, fears the oncoming nuclear devastation of the cold war, and is able to convince his fellow scientist to go rogue and takes part in a plan to save humanity. During his High School years, Dr. Leighton was infatuated with ancient military history, but most of all, he loved reading about Genghis Khan. He read how Genghis would stage attacks on warring factions to unite them against the Mongolians, and would use the threat of the united factions to unite the Mongolians. Genghis would keep this up for years, like it was some kind of team-building exercise. This tactic would be called a Genghis gambit.

Leighton, who was inspired by the Genghis gambit, wanted to create a common enemy to unite all of humanity.

Leighton planned to create an alien enemy. The reason for creating an alien enemy is that it would be perfect; they have all the technology needed to create an advance alien creature, and an alien race would be too much of an unknown for humanity.

The plan was simple: one of them would fake their death, take the surgery to appear as an alien creature, take the ship to fly into orbit and back into earth, then they would fly to a United Nations assembly, and shoot the place up with their energy. The person who would volunteer, however, would lose their humanity, and their life. For this, Leighton volunteered.

The plan was enacted, but their was an accident. Leighton crash landed in a forest, and was shot and killed by hunters. The Scientists covered everything up, destroyed the technology but hid blueprints. They did not continue their plan ever again.

After a few years, the Soviet Union collapsed. The Cold War ended.

Peace was established, and it reigned supreme.

For now at least.

* * *

Years later, tensions grew even hotter than it was during the Cold War.

A growing ISIS takes over Syria, getting a hold of chemical and biological weapons. They staged attacks on all middle eastern countries, killing thousands. Their attacks reached western countries as well, such as Britain and Paris, and eventually the US.

Russia, now a reformed Soviet Union, begins nuclear testing once more. Due to close proximity to the mid-east, they threaten to retaliate against any nuclear strikes, for fear of the radioactive fallout reaching Russia.

North Korea reveals, through several terrorist attacks throughout South Korea, that they have been slowly setting up sleeper cells throughout the years in isolation. South Korea, now having little patience left, gears up to invade North Korea.

The US, now very close to a police state, fires a single small nuclear missile at Syria. Thousands are killed.

Russia, backing up their earlier threat to retaliate, fires a nuclear missile at the pacific ocean near the United States as a warning. An oil platform and a couple fishing boats are completely destroyed.

All across the US, militias start to form, calling for State independence. They stage bombings on government buildings, and is dubbed a terrorist organization.

The US begins diverting all funds to military weapons research. The Scientists from the original conspiracy, become involved in these research teams.

* * *

A/N: Please post reviews.

Disclaimer: Fanfic of _The outer limits_ episode, _Architects of Fear._ I do not own the Outer Limits or the episode Architects of fear.


	2. proposition

An old man was sitting in a conference room, sitting at the end of a round table. He was Caucasian, had grey hair that was brushed back, and had wrinkles on his face. He wore a white dress shirt, had brown pants, and a silver watch. on his left ring finger, was a wedding ring.

One of the doors in the room opened, revealing five other old scientists. They sat on one end of the conference table, all holding grim expressions on their faces.

One looked at the old man at the end of the table. "How long till they get here?"

The man at the end looked at him. "They should be here any minute now."

They all sat in the conference silently for ten whole minutes.

At the other end of the door, people could be heard talking loudly. The noise grew louder, and eventually the door opened, revealing much younger people conversing happily with each other. They noticed the old men, and grew quiet. They sat across from the older scientists.

There were five old men, including the one sitting at the end of the table. There were seven younger people, 2 females, 5 males. 2 African Americans, 1 Caucasian, 1 Asian, and 3 Hispanic. The five old people were all Caucasian and male.

"Good afternoon everyone." Said the man at the end of the table "I'm Doctor Michael Waits. These are my colleagues Doctors Jones, Williams, Kelly and Goodwin." During this introduction, the old men were staring silently at the younger people. "Now, if you would be so kindly as to introduce yourselves."

One of the younger people stood up, an African American male "My name is Nick Phoenix, head of research and development firm called Phoenix Industries. We are small group, everyone present being the only members, but at our firm, we go for quality over quantity." He said proudly.

"Indeed you do," one of the old men, Jones, spoke "You claim to have invented the first self replicating nanobots, and have even made a contract with DARPA."

Williams spoke up "I heard you were working on humanoid robots for military use."

"That is correct." Phoenix looked at all the old men "And I heard a lot about you as well. You were all Cold War era researchers working for the US government. You were all stationed at Nellis Air force base."

One of Phoenix's researchers scrunched his eyes "Nellis...wait. You guys worked at Area 51?"

"Yes we did." Waits spoke up "In fact, the work we did there is the reason we called you here."

"Oh?" Phoenix raised an eyebrow "I thought we were here to discuss a merger."

"We are." Spoke up Goodwin "But...not in the business sense."

"Then why are we here?" Phoenix asked. The old men looked at each other, hesitating.

Waits stood up. "We are here," He walked around the table and stood in front of Phoenix "to save the world."

One of the young people chuckled "What?"

Waits turned around and walked back to his seat, picked up a briefcase, and placed it on the table in front of the young people.

They all stared at it "Go ahead, open it." Waits said.

Phoenix did so. In it was a device shaped like a gun...but not an ordinary gun. Instead of the standard barrel, this one was forked. It had what appeared to be a tube with a fan at the opening, with the tube leading to the forked barrel. It was silver colored, and had weird writing on it.

Waits picked it up out of the briefcase. He gestured Dr. Kelly "Bring out the target please." Kelly nodded.

He walked to the door and exited the room. He came back with a fake human model made of a jelly like substance. You could see the skeleton through the golden surface.

"Please, stand back." Waits said.

Everyone did so. Waits pointed the device at the target. He pulled the trigger, and the fan started spinning. As the fan spun, a light started to grow in the forked barrel. It started growing bigger, and releases the trigger, and the light shoots at the target. It scorches the target, burning away the fake flesh and reaching bone. The target now has a massive scorch mark with burned "Flesh" in one area of its body.

The younger people's mouths were agape. "Directed Hand-Held Energy weaponry! That's amazing!" shouted one of the younger females.

"When was that made?" Asked Phoenix.

"Oh...somewhere in the 1960s." Waits answered.

Phoenix scrunched his face " wait. wait...1960s? Why isn't this public? or used by the military?"

Waits hesitated. He looked at his colleagues. "Because...They were destroyed an kept secret." He looked at Phoenix "By us."

"What?" Phoenix and his colleagues looked confused. "Why?""

Waits placed the weapon back into the briefcase, closed it, and walked back to his seat with it. "During the 1960s, everyone lived in fear of nuclear devastation. It seemed so likely at the time, but now...it seems even more possible. One of our, Dr. Allen Leighton, convinced us to take part in a plan." He hesitated.

"what kind of plan?" One of the younger people asked.

He looked at the person who asked. "To convince humanity to stop fighting each other...and to fight a greater enemy."

The young people looked puzzled. "A greater enemy?"

"Annihilation" Waits said "and...well, aliens."

"aliens?" The younger people looked even more puzzled.

"During our work for the US government, we made breakthroughs in energy weapons, nuclear propulsion of spacecraft, and plastic surgery." Williams cut in.

"Leighton wanted to use these technologies...to create a Genghis Gambit." Waits said.

"Genghis Gambit?" Phoenix.

"During the time of the Mongolian empire, Genghis Khan needed a way to keep the Mongolians united." Waits explained "He figured that if he created common threats for the Mongolians, they would unite against it. And it worked. He did this for decades."

"Leighton wanted to create a common enemy for humanity to face." Jones explained "Using our technology...he was going to stage an alien invasion."

"What? that's insane!" Exclaimed one of the younger researchers.

"Its what we believed was necessary. But we were wrong...now though, everything is falling apart." Kelly said.

"Leighton volunteered to be the fake alien." Waits said "He faked his death, took a surgery took make himself look alien, rode a spacecraft to orbit and back to earth."

"But...there was an accident." Jones said "He crashed in a forest. He was shot by hunters."

The Phoenix researchers gasped "Jesus..."

"After that, we covered everything up. Destroyed all the technology, but saved the blueprints." Waits said. He tapped the briefcase with the ray gun. "Except for this. This was Leighton's gun, he was going to use this to-"

"To what?" a young researcher interrupted "Shoot people?" He said, accusingly.

"No, Leighton was supposed to shoot up buildings...which would actually cause a lot of damage." Williams interjected.

Everyone was silent. The silence was broken.

"Then why have you brought us here? why tell us this?" Phoenix asked.

The old men looked between each other. "two million, six hundred thousand, two hundred and ninety-eight."

Phoenix raised his eyebrows "What?"

"That...is how many people died in the last year." Waits answered.

Waits stood up, and walked around the desk. "ISIS has committed terrorist attacks all around the world, North and South Korea are finally going at it, the US has fired the first Nuclear bomb at a country since Hiroshima, and Russia has fired the second." He explains.

"Oh." He says, just remembering something "and remember the Housing Crisis of 2007? That's going to happen again."

At this, everyone except the old people were absolutely shocked "What?!"

"Before all this, we launched an investigation to see what else was going wrong. We Just found out yesterday." Jones said.

"Jesus, we have to tell people!" One of the young people said.

"We tried that already." Goodwin said "The press was bought off, and anything on the internet would just sound like mad rambling. There's is after all rambling about it already...only it involves Illuminati."

"The point is," Waits stepped back in "the world is extremely damaged...and it may never recover."

"My god" Phoenix exclaimed with a disbelieving look "you want to restart it, don't you? You want to make more aliens."

"Nick," Waits said, with a very serious look "the state the world is currently in...this isn't even the cold war. This skipped a cold war. This is the nightmare of a cold war." He walked closer to Nick "We are actually firing nukes at each other."

"This is insane." Phoenix said "We are not being apart of this." He stood up, as did his colleagues.

"Do this yourself." He said.

And just like that, he walked out the door.

* * *

A/N: Please post reviews. I'd like to know if I should continue this.


End file.
